Campfire Observations
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: {Eleven/Erik, DGXI} Sylvando musing about a certain pair of darling boys by the campfire.


**Title**: Campfire Observations

**Summary:** Sylvando musing about a certain pair of darling boys by the campfire.

**Pairings:** El(Eleven)/Erik

**Words:** 878

**AN:** I had wanted to wait until I finished the game before I do any writing on this series. But I apparently have no self-control. There's no spoilers here, however. Just some mild musing from Sylvando's point of view. He's a lot of fun to write. Well, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

The camp fire crackled comfortingly as Sylvando busied himself with attending to the magnificent feathers of his costume, gifted to him by his wonderful Soldiers of Smiles. He may have temporarily left his precious boys and relinquished his role of leader, but there was just too much love and colour in these wonderful feathers that he couldn't possibly not wear such a gift.

"Eeeerik."

A childish yet tired drawing out of Erik's name made Sylvando lift his gaze from the array of feathers in time to watch as El drape himself over Erik's back and shoulders as he sat before the fire place. Erik barely uttered a sound as El's full weight rested against him. He simply moved forward slightly in his posture and rolled his eyes. Though, it was a motion of fondness as he made no attempt to dislodge their beloved Luminary from him.

"I'm hungry," El whined.

"I know," Erik replied.

In his hands was a shiny red apple. And he was in the delicate process of peeling it with one of his all-too sharp knives. He was dutifully and carefully peeling it because;

"You don't like the apple skin, so I have to peel it, remember?" Erik reminded him.

El rested his chin upon Erik's shoulder as his arms wound themselves around his neck and shoulders. "You're taking too long."

"Excuse me? No one is faster with a knife than me."

"Hurry up, then."

"Now, show some patience, would ya?"

With the skin of the apple successfully peeled away, Erik cut a slice from the apple and balanced his knife upon his knee. He then took that slice of juicy apple and brought it up toward El, who dutifully opened his mouth just so dear Erik could nonchalantly popped said piece of fruit into his mouth. As El happily munched on his slice of apple, making an absolutely adorable noise of satisfaction, Erik swiftly returned to the apple to quickly make another slice.

And then he fed that to El, too.

Sylvando resisted the urge to openly coo at the two. It was all so very sweet and precious. And it was quite common to see the two like that. Especially around the comforting warmth of a campfire.

El was such a delightful boy. Protective, compassionate, surprisingly witty. He was also quite childish when he was tired. Or simply looking for attention from none other than Erik.

Erik was another precious one. An absolute darling in his loyalty and dedication. Especially toward El.

Now, Sylvando was no spy. He was simply...observant of the two. It was oh-so important to be highly observant. Especially of their beloved Luminary.

He had observed how El and Erik would sit or stand together. How Erik seemed to know what El was thinking without him saying a word. How El trusted Erik so completely that he never asked any questions. How they would subconsciously seek each other out upon the battlefield. How Erik was drawn to El's side regardless of the situation they found themselves in. How they would place their sleeping bags next to each other and couldn't sleep until the other laid down, too. How El looked decidedly less stressed whenever Erik simply stood beside him.

Sylvando had also observed the first time El collapsed from exhaustion against Erik, their precious little thief holding El so close and tightly as he gently pulled him to the ground with him. Oh, the look of concern on Erik's face that quickly dissipated into relief when told El was simply exhausted. El's hair must be quite silky and soft. Erik certainly enjoyed running his fingers through it.

He had also observed the moment El discovered that Erik was actually quite ticklish. Oh, the fun he had making Erik laugh, for breath, and squirm beneath him as he pinned him to the ground and tickled his sides mercilessly. Only to finally relinquish his torment, allowing the two to simply...gaze upon each other. So precious.

And he most definitely observed the moment of El's protective rage when Erik was taken captive. Darling looked so fierce!

"You all right there, El?" Erik asked with restrained concern in his voice.

His face still buried in the crook of Erik's neck, El nodded slowly, the silky strands of his hair falling over Erik's shoulder. He didn't move otherwise, however. Made no attempt to pull back. To remove his arms from around Erik. And, unsurprisingly of course, Erik made no attempt to remove himself either.

"Just tired," El finally responded.

Erik uttered a small sigh of relief. "Well, maybe you should crawl into your sleeping bag."

"Comfortable here," El mumbled.

"Are you now?" Erik replied nonchalantly.

Neither darling attempt to move. El still draped over Erik. Erik simply staying put, idly sharping one of his knives, yet ensuring he didn't move too much.

These boys, honestly. Were they doing such things on purpose? Or were they simply that oblivious to what their antics could possibly insinuate to outsiders?

Sylvando went back to preening his beautiful feathers with a smile. Either one was fine. Let them be comfortable with each other. Let them show off their affection. Let them have moments of peace. Let them have fun.

And, whatever happened in the future, let them stay together.


End file.
